


El paraiso perdido

by fearlesslights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesslights/pseuds/fearlesslights
Summary: “…y entonces alguien les dijo que se habían enamorado, que su amor era uno de los mas grandes que la humanidad había visto. Pero ese no era el momento, los maldijo haciéndolos morir y renacer.”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	El paraiso perdido

Louis tenía problemas para dormir, no porque tuviese insomnio o algo como eso, no. Louis no quería dormir. 

Sus ojos se cerraban e inevitablemente miles de imágenes le atormentaban, veía cosas que le hacían tener miedo. Se veía a él muriendo, a él amando, a él sufriendo.  
Veía bailes de salón, escuchaba la música clásica, sentía las telas de los trajes. Las emociones del momento se sentían reales. 

Y entonces, Louis veía el color de unos ojos verdes, labios rosados sonriéndole. El corazón le dolía cuando esa parte llegaba.

Porque en esos sueños, Louis era el protagonista y había alguien mas que lo acompañaba. Y esos sueños se sentían reales.


End file.
